


The Spray

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sam is a wet puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spray

"Don’t," Dean warned, holding up his hand as Sam slipped into the front seat, dripping wet, his jeans squeaking against the leather.

He smirked at his brother, tilting his head, eyebrows shooting up. “Don’t  _what_?”

"Don’t do it," Dean practically growled, raking his hand through his own rain-damp hair and nodding towards his Sam’s long soaked strands. "You’re already dripping all over the fucking seat."

"So are you."

"Yeah but I’m not an overgrown puppy who’s skipped a couple  _years_  at the groomers.”

Sam just grinned wider and  _shook_ , his hair flying out, water spraying in all directions while Dean swore and tried to cover his face, at least, but the cold droplets ended up  _everywhere_ , on the steering wheel, on Dean, on the dashboard.

"You are such a bitch," Dean muttered, wiping off his face with his damp sleeve.

Sam laughed, tossing his head back, more water flying into the backseat, dotting the roof. He crawled over the seat, cramped as it was, rubbing his soaked hair against Dean’s face, nuzzling at his rain-chilled neck.

Dean sighed dramatically, relaxing immediately, one hand catching in his brother’s wet hair, a smile lazily lighting up his face.

"Big fucking puppy."


End file.
